


Winter America

by Vixenmoon



Series: Steve and Bucky oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenmoon/pseuds/Vixenmoon
Summary: Steve Rogers knew he was in too deepHe knew he loved his best friend. But he also knew, that Bucky would never feel the same. His thoughts were wrong, he shouldn’t be thinking about a man this way.And even if by some sort of luck Bucky did like men, Steve was to scrawny, especially compared to Buck. They would never be together.





	Winter America

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope your enjoy my fluffy fic. Not to be taken seriously just some gooey feels.

Steve Rogers knew he was in too deep.

He was just scrapper, a little guy with too much personality. To much fight and not enough muscle. Not that he never tried, but to gain muscle he would actually need to eat more that once a day, and unfortunately him and his Ma don’t have that kind of money.

But Buck? He was beautiful, and not in a girly kind of why, he was definitely manly. But there was no denying he was beautiful.

Not like he would ever say that to his face. Steve face flushed red just thinking of doing so, the embarrassment of the thought already affecting him.

It had gotten worse recently, these thoughts of his only and best friend. His desires especially playing up at night, the mess in his bed proved nearly every morning. Not like that was voluntary, he couldn’t help what he dreamt about! Thank god Bucky hasn’t been sleeping round recently. 

Bucky had been distant recently, hopefully it wasn’t due to the longing stares Steve gave him. The thought of being rejected made his chest tighten and his head fuzzy.

No, he was just getting on with his life. Nothing serious. 

“Hey you!” A far away voice called.

Steve’s head whipped round, they weren’t calling him were they?

“Yes you, your scrawny shit! Where you going huh?” An unfamiliar man started to approach Steve at quite an alarming pace.

Oh crap, Steve thought. His body freezing for a moment then suddenly his leg starting moving, running away, as he knew this wouldn’t go down well.

Lately in Brooklyn, fights were breaking out everywhere, people were frustrated and scared. Lashing out at each other, looking to let off steam. Beating’s we’re happening in every other ally, Steve had always tried to help the victims, but never had it ended well for him.

That was actually how he and Bucky met, Steve was trying to help some poor bugger who was getting the shit beaten out of him, and then ended up getting hit.  
Buck was just walking past and took pity on him, saved his ass and Steve found a friend. 

His legs were moving as fast as they would go, Buck always told him to run in these situations, but his his chest was tightening for a whole new reason. His lungs were tightening, not getting enough air, his stupid asthma was going to get him killed.

He had no choice but to slow down, otherwise he was going to have an asthma attack. 

He looked around and found saw a few bins in an ally, his brain told him to hide. But his pride was bigger than him, and he turned around.

The yelling stranger had caught up to him by now, and was already going for a hit.  
Huh, guess talking wasn’t really his thing.

Steve tried to hit back, but his chest still felt tight and he moved far too slow.  
He grunted as another hit cut his cheek. 

His arms went to protect his face before he felt a hand on his chest.

He moved his hands away, and saw the one man he was already happy to see. His hero, as corny as that sounded. 

“What the hell are you doing!” Bucky’s face was red, his eyes furious.  
He pushed him away with both arms, the yelling stranger fell back into a fence. 

“He’s just a kid man! You just randomly beat on people smaller than you? To make yourself feel like a man?" 

The stranger copied his move and went to cover his face, cowering away from Bucky, and his words. 

“Buck, leave him, it’s not worth it.” Steve feebly tried to pull him away, his small hands around Bucky’s thick arm. 

Bucky turned round and stared at him, his hand quickly going to Steve’s face. 

“God Steve, look at you” Steve blushed with the sudden attention. 

“It’s fine- I’m fine. Why don’t we head back?” Steve stammered. 

Buck looked round and the man across from him “Your lucky he’s a better person than me, otherwise I would show you how it feels to get a beating”

He ushered Steve out of the ally, and dragged him down the road towards Steve’s apartment. 

“Your Ma will have stuff for this right?” Bucky questioned, gesturing to Steve’s face. 

“Er- um, yeah, should be a first aid kit in the bathroom” Steve knew exactly where it was, after all, he was always injured. And most of the time it was due to own stupid body, too week, always falling over or catching himself.

Bucky pulled him along, Steve was aching all over from the attention, and from the beating. 

   
They got through the door. Steve signed in relief realising his Ma must be at the hospital, not wanting her panic or disappointment in seeing him injured again. 

Bucky guided him though the small apartment, though the bathroom door and pushed him to sit on the toilet lid. 

In silence he grasped the first aid kit, and started rummaging through.

“Okay, this going to sting a bit Stevie,” he murmured, his face getting close to his, his breath ghosting Steve’s face. 

Steve held his breath, waiting for the inevitable pain. His nose scrunching up at the smell of the alcohol covered wash cloth.

He stared up at Buck, taking in his features. It’s not often he got to be this close, the thought of how close there lips where making him dizzy.

He nodded his head and Bucky made work of cleaning him up. 

“That’s probably going to bruise” Bucky noted as he was tidying away, his shoulders slumped.

“Why do you keep doing this Steve. Your heath is not in the greatest condition” 

“Hey! I didn’t start this okay? He just jumped me outta nowhere, and I tried to get away but my stupid lungs … well, as you said, my heath isn’t the greatest.” Steve’s put his head down in shame. He hated how his body betrayed him.

Buck got down to his knees in front of him, he hand reached out to comfort.  
“I’m sorry punk, I didn’t mean to blame you, I just hate seeing you like this!”

Steve nodded, eyes downcast. 

“It’s okay Buck, thanks for saving me.” He almost whispered.

Bucky smiled slightly, shaking his head. “I’m always going to save you.”

Steve looked up at him then. His mouth blurting out, “Oh? Well, you haven’t really been around lately?” And immediately hated himself, and his stupid mouth. 

Bucky frowned, and rocked back on his heals.  
“I-i know, I’m sorry okay?” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s nothing to do with you okay, it’s just well .. nothing. Nothing is wrong.”

Steve didn’t believe him. “Obviously there is Bucky. Look, if it is something I did,” his face flushed, “than just tell me.”

Bucky stood up, “Steve, please just let it go okay? I’m here now” he shrugged. 

“Yeah and for how long” Steve snapped back. He hated how he sounded so needy in that moment. 

Bucky looked him dead in the eye. “Always kid, okay?”

Steve frowned, “ I’m not a kid Buck , and I’m not your responsibility.” How were these words coming out of his mouth without permission?!

He immediately wanted to take that back but already Bucky replying, “I know, I know you’re not. Just calm down okay. But you are you my responsibility, who else is going to take care of you?”

“I can take care of myself!”

“Yes and you proved that very well today Steve.” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

Steve self esteem plummeted in that second, the fight fell out of him. He could never win or want to with Bucky.

His eyes fell back to the floor. “Your right, I can’t protect myself. Or this country.” His latest failing for enrolling into the army flashed to mind. 

Bucky face become soft again, he reached an hand out to Steve’s boney shoulder.  
“I’m sorry bud, I didn’t mean it like that. Your my best friend, I just feel protective, that all’s.”

Best friend. That’s all. Steve heart clenched, he knew they could never be anything more, it wasn’t right! 

“Your my best friend too Buck.” 

For some reason, Bucky’s face dropped.

“I will always been around Stevie, I’m sorry I disappeared for a while. I promise I will try to do better.” 

Steve stood up, and came fast to face with him. “You don’t need to better, you have you own life, I’m your friend, not your girlfriend.” Steve tried to joke.

Bucky hesitated for a second, his mouth opening and closing few times.  
He stuttered for a few seconds, “Stevie, you will marry a lucky gal out there and I would still be at your side. But for me, I – I don’t think that life is for me. I’m good with the dames, but I don’t want to settle down.”

“… what do you mean? You could get any girl you want? Don’t you want to be happy?” Confusion evident on Steve’s face. 

Bucky faced twisted in a ugly smile, he chocked out an unhappy laugh.  
“Punk, your all I need to be happy.”

Tears sprinted suddenly to Steve’s eyes, surely that didn’t mean anymore more than friendship right?

“Buck. You make me happier than anyone else.” 

“That’s good, but it’s not always going to be that way.” 

Steve searched into Bucky’s eyes, “I don’t want to marry a girl either”  
Hoping Buck understood his meeting, but also not wanted to disgust him or ruin there friendship.

A hand stroked his undamaged cheek, and Steve’s breath hitched.  
“… Stevie.”

Steve’s feed stumbled forward, his fingers curling into Bucky’s jacket. 

“You can’t mean…” Bucky couldn’t get this words out, too scared to make an assumptions.

“I’m sorry Buck! I tried to stop these thoughts about you! I know it’s wrong but- I..” Words were lost to him “Your my best friend, I don’t want you to hate me” his voice getting quiet towards the end, shame claiming his words.

“I could never hate you Steve! The reason I have been staying away… I’ve been having the same problem. I can’t stop thinking about you, and I didn’t want to put you in a horrible position.”

Steve head shook frantically, his hand cradling the back of Bucky’s head. He stepped closer, there noses slightly brushing.

Bucky’s eyes fell to Steve’s lips. Steve whimpered slightly, then blushed slightly at how needy he  
sounded.

“Can I- please… Stevie” Bucky lowered his face lowered to Steve’s.

“Yes, please Buck-“ his voice got cut off by the softest lips.  
Steve gasped, his lips falling open against bucks.

Bucky’s other hand softly stoked his lower back, reassuring him. Guiding him closer.  
His tongue slowly peeled out to taste, and Steve went wild. The hand gripped in Bucky hair pulled him closer, he moved his tongue to meet his. It was messy, awkward. Steve had never kissed anyone in his life, but luckily Bucky had and guided him. It was the single best thing that has ever happened to him. 

They pulled away, but stayed close. Bucky nuzzled Steve’s cheek, and smiled brightly. 

“God, Stevie, your perfect” 

Steve laughed, and pulled Bucky back for another kiss. Sucking his lower lip, like he always imagined doing.

Bucky groaned and moved the hand from Steve’s waist, to the curve of his ass. Steve gasped again, feeling lightheaded he pulled back and buried his face in Bucky’s neck.

“God, I love you, punk.” Bucky breathed into Steve’s ear. 

“I love you, Buck”


End file.
